Come una fenice, sempre tornerà
by sasusakusara7
Summary: Il mondo è vasto, l'eternità è infinita, ma lui affronterà tutto e tutti per ritrovarla ed infine salvarla, anche se il prezzo fosse doverla riconquistare ogni volta... Sasusaku con accenni Naruhina, Shikatema, Saiino e Nejiten.


NdA: Buongiorno a tutti! Avevo già pubblicato questa fanfiction su un altro sito, ma era rimasta incompiuta. Ho deciso di ripubblicarla anche qui, in cerca di motivazione per portarla a termine… A tutti coloro che decideranno di dare una chance a questa storia, vanno i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti.

Buona lettura! 😉

Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Masashi Kishimoto (meraviglioso e geniale Kishimoto-sensei!); questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

**Come una fenice, sempre tornerà**

**Capitolo 1**

Il vicolo era buio ed angusto ed emanava un odore rancido che non poteva essere dovuto solo al cassonetto della strada accanto.

Dietro di lui, sentì una sirena urlare nel cuore della notte, segno che un'ambulanza era costretta ad affrontare un'urgenza e che, pure a quell'ora tarda, vi erano persone intente a salvare una vita. Anche lui, in fondo, era lì, in quella città, per lo stesso motivo...

Si trascinò stancamente appoggiandosi al muro e cercando di non pensare alla sporcizia che stava insozzando il lato sinistro del suo lungo mantello nero.

Un mantello nero, già... capo d'abbigliamento non proprio alla moda, ne conveniva, ma era pur sempre uno degli ultimi ricordi della sua illustre famiglia, con lo stemma rosso e bianco di un ventaglio che spiccava sulla sua schiena, e Sasuke Uchiha lo conservava gelosamente e lo indossava con estremo orgoglio (e nella sua esistenza ormai erano ben poche le cose di cui poteva andare fiero).

Si guardò l'anca, aggrottando la fronte. La ferita era piuttosto profonda ed il sangue sgorgava in copiosi rivoli. Sasuke poteva sentirlo scivolare lungo tutta la gamba, gocciolando a terra e raccogliendosi in una pozza cremisi in lenta ma continua espansione ai suoi piedi, mentre lui si muoveva, lentamente ed a fatica.

Si accorse che stava lasciando evidenti tracce, sia visive sia olfattive, in bella mostra, ma era sicuro che la lesione si sarebbe rimarginata molto in fretta; essere una creatura immortale, talvolta, aveva i suoi lati positivi...

Sperava solo di riuscire a tenersi lontano da Loro finché non avesse riacquistato le forze... Alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, non riuscendo ad intravvedere neppure una delle tante stelle di quella distesa di indaco sopra la sua testa, perse com'erano in uno spesso strato di nubi ed inquinamento.

Questa città già cominciava a stargli stretta...

Imprecò.

Non pensava sarebbe stato così difficile riuscire nella sua impresa, ma era chiaro che si era sbagliato. La sua ricerca durava da molti anni ed il tempo ormai cominciava a stringere...

Si guardò il fianco destro, scostando mantello e vestiti per controllare lo stato in cui si trovava. Come previsto, la ferita stava cominciando a rimarginarsi ed entro al massimo qualche ora sarebbe stato come nuovo... Adesso la priorità era quella di trovare un modo per ripulirsi da tutto il sangue che aveva addosso, perché era una traccia olfattiva fin troppo semplice per Loro da seguire... Doveva trovare in fretta una soluzione per poter tornare alla sua principale preoccupazione.

Il suo vagare era stato estenuante e diventava progressivamente sempre più disperato, ma ora era quasi arrivato al traguardo, ne era sicuro...

_Lei era qui, in questa città_.

\- Finalmente, finalmente ti ritroverò... Ti supplico... aspettami - mormorò con un filo di voce che, anche alle sue orecchie, parve impaziente e carica di emozione.

XXX

Guardò fuori dal finestrino dell'autobus e sbuffò, annoiata. Quel giorno era sempre allucinante.

Il giovedì Sakura Haruno doveva affrontare una vera e propria sfida a scuola: l'orario stabilito era davvero tremendo; per cominciare, era l'unico giorno della settimana con ben sei ore di lezione al posto delle "canoniche" cinque (e la settimana scolastica andava dal lunedì al sabato, si badi!). Gli ultimi sessanta minuti erano adibiti al laboratorio di fisica; prima di questi, doveva affrontare, nell'ordine: latino, biologia, matematica (quell'anno in particolare ci si doveva dedicare allo studio di funzione), filosofia e letteratura inglese (che non sembrava traumatica se non fosse che ogni giovedì era previsto un test su un libro in lingua inglese che veniva assegnato il giovedì della settimana prima).  
Un vero e proprio incubo per lei: era considerata la "punta di diamante" della scuola ed in particolare tra i suoi coetanei era quella con i voti più alti: per questo motivo la pressione per essere sempre "sulla vetta" era molto forte.

Non poteva permettersi errori o passi falsi; un'insufficienza, oltre a rovinarle l'invidiabile media, sarebbe stata una notizia succulenta per chi la invidiava e per chi, semplicemente, l'avrebbe pesantemente schernita.

Riusciva già ad immaginarsi quello che avrebbero detto alle sue spalle: "Visto, non è poi così intelligente, prende bei voti solo perché sempre sui libri!" "Cos'è, stavolta non è riuscita nella sua impresa perfetta! Oh, poverina! Chissà se scoppierà a piangere!" "Povera stupida secchiona!"

Non doveva accadere! Aveva lavorato una vita per costruirsi questa immagine, lasciando perdere pressoché ogni interazione sociale, per poter avere un futuro radioso, ed ora bastava stringere i denti un altro po'... Era l'ultimo anno di liceo e poi sarebbe finalmente potuta entrare in una prestigiosa università, dove avrebbe iniziato a costruirsi un domani costellato di successi e soddisfazioni vere... Sì, ce l'avrebbe fatta... Anche se... anche se...

Anche se a volte ( e sempre più di frequente, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare), quando era nella sua stanza e stilava il "Programma" ( in realtà erano due, uno settimanale, dove stabiliva quali giorni dedicare allo studio di quali materie ed uno giornaliero, più dettagliato, con la suddivisione delle varie ore del giorno in base alle materie previste ed ai compiti assegnati), mentre scriveva tutto con precisione, calcolando in base ai suoi ritmi di studio e redigendo una lista che per molte persone sarebbe quasi risultata delirante (dalle 17:00 alle 19:00: letteratura italiana, dalle 19:00 alle 20:00: matematica, dalle 20:00 alle 21:00: cena, dalle 21:00 alle 21:15: lavarsi i denti, davvero?!)… Ecco, in quei momenti si sentiva affaticata, il cuore le batteva sempre più forte nelle orecchie, un dolore spiccava nel centro del petto e talvolta faceva anche fatica nel tenere sotto controllo la respirazione.

_Attacchi di panico_.

Quando aveva capito di cosa si trattasse (e non ci aveva messo molto) si era sentita una vera nullità, una ragazzina sciocca che non riusciva neppure ad affrontare una stupidaggine come il liceo...

Il suo sogno era diventare un medico, possibilmente un chirurgo, per salvare le persone, per farle stare meglio, per garantire loro una speranza per il futuro, ma se non sopportava il pensiero di un brutto voto, un fallimento di così infinitesimale importanza, come avrebbe reagito quando (perché non si trattava di se, ma di quando) un intervento non si sarebbe concluso con un successo?!

Non poteva, non doveva affrontare la vita così... non poteva... non doveva...

Appoggiò la testa allo schienale del sedile, tornando al presente, e sospirò. La fermata del liceo era la prossima e doveva prepararsi per farsi strada tra la massa di persone per riuscire a raggiungere l'uscita in tempo.

Provò a tirarsi su facendo leva sulle gambe che tuttavia sembrarono cedere sotto il suo peso. Ricadde neppure troppo dolcemente al suo posto, le braccia penzoloni e la testa piegata a lato. Spalancò i già grandi occhi verdi quando capì cosa le stava succedendo.

"No, non è possibile! Non ora!" pensò terrorizzata. Non poteva avere un nuovo attacco di panico proprio adesso! Tra pochi minuti doveva scendere! C'era il test di letteratura inglese su "Gita al faro" di Virginia Woolf e poi doveva essere interrogata in filosofia! E gli appunti di studio di funzione! Il professore spiegava molto in fretta e lei era l'unica che riusciva ad appuntare tutto quanto, agli altri studenti sfuggiva sempre qualche passaggio o si distraevano tanto che, alla fine, tutti le chiedevano di prendere in prestito il suo quaderno (salvo poi sparlare di lei alle sue spalle)... e poi, poi la professoressa di biologia doveva consegnare le valutazioni delle relazioni degli esperimenti della settimana precedente...  
Doveva alzarsi! Sì! Adesso respirava, avrebbe inspirato una bella boccata d'ossigeno, si sarebbe calmata e sarebbe riuscita a rialzarsi... non era così difficile! Aveva imparato a camminare ad undici mesi! Era un'inezia oramai! Una tale sciocchezza che non necessitava neppure d'impegno! Eppure... eppure...  
Eppure il suo corpo rifiutava di obbedirle, era come se ne avesse perso completamente il controllo, e anche se prendeva lunghi respiri, l'ossigeno non sembrava recarle alcun giovamento anzi, le pareva quasi che i polmoni avessero cominciato a dolerle...

Il passeggero davanti a lei, un signore di non più di cinquant'anni con un accenno di stempiatura e due luminosi quanto al momento allarmati occhi celesti le si avvicinò e, mettendole una rassicurante mano sul braccio destro, le chiese: - Signorina, sta bene? La vedo affaticata... Non è che si sente svenire, vero?! - la sua voce doveva essere profonda e calda ma Sakura non poteva esserne sicura perché a lei suonava ovattata, distante...

Si sentì scuotere e le sembrò di intravvedere un paio di persone che le si stavano avvicinando, ma già il respiro si era fatto irregolare ed il petto le faceva male proprio lì, nel mezzo, nel solito, fastidiosissimo posto.

Non riusciva più a muoversi e l'unica cosa che capì con certezza era che la sua fermata era stata ormai superata, l'edificio scolastico già a parecchie centinaia di metri alle sue spalle...

NdA2: Ok, per questo capitolo è tutto! Come vedete, è stato più che altro un capitolo introduttivo, mooolto introduttivo, questa storia avrà molti capitoli (ho già più o meno steso lo script) quindi c'è tutto il tempo del mondo per gettare le basi e per dare una buona dimensione psicologica dei protagonisti... Vedrete che, se continuerete a seguirla, questa fanfiction sarà ricca di sorprese e colpi di scena! Ma soprattutto di sasusaku, c'è sempre bisogno di sasusaku :) Se volete, lasciate pure una recensione, credo sia fondamentale conoscere il parere dei lettori, che sono i fruitori finali della fanfiction dopotutto!  
Alla prossima,  
sasusakusara7


End file.
